Last thoughts of a Dreadlord
by X59
Summary: These are the last thoughts of these great manipulaters before death claims them. Varimathras now up -Battle For The Undercity Spoilers.
1. Detheroc

**Detheroc**

Slyvanas Windrunner that cursed little banshee destroyed _**Varimathras's **_encampment and got him to join her. Got him to **betray** us the **Nathrezim!**

Power Since when could a little a banshee have more power than us?!

Garithos were are you? Damit **she **got him.

Good thing we dreadlords have wings, What a **Doomguard**?! _**Varimathras**_!!

This is impossible I am a nathrezim I will not be done in by that **witch **and _**traitor**_.

Struck by my own, of course **she **can charm them!

Claws againts claws brother againts brother I will ring you neck _**traitor**_.

Sleep fool!

Even if the altar brings you back at least I'll have more time to prepare since I know what you command.

Ah struck in the side?!

That **banshee**.

Pain such horrible dam **her **arrows.

No this can't be happening I am a Nethrezim I'm immortal!!!


	2. Balnazzar

**Balnazzar **

"The lich, Kel'thuzad is far to loyal to betray his master, you on the other hand,"

"I hate him."

* * *

"I for one don't trust her,"

"Ultimately her hatred for Arthas will serve our cause."

* * *

Her hatred for Arthas did more then serve our cause brother.

Varimathras you were right in that it helped us, but it also destroyed us.

First she got you on her side, then you killed poor Detheroc.

I wonder how Detheroc felt about your betrayal.

So my pet human is joining the battle on your side.

The waygate has fallen?!

Smart aren't you Sylvanas by attacking me with a frontal and a rear strike force.

A hellhound betrays me and legion?

No that troublesome banshee is smart to smart.

* * *

"But my lady it is forbidden for one Nathrezim to kill another"

So the little banshee thinks you will kill me.

"I require one last test of your loyalty Dreadlord."

Hes considering it?!

"You woudln't dare."

"Ahh"

* * *

I'm still alive brother, you failed.

The Scarelet Crusade this group seems interesting.

The destruction of both the Scourge and the Forsaken who am I to pass the deal up.

The paladin Saiden Dathrohan though he could kill me.

His body will do for my new plans.

Strathholme is torn between us and the Scourge.

I will destroy Baron Rivendare and when I have claimed Stratholme I can start focusing on the Lich King.  
**  
**So these trespassers dare challage me, they will regret their folly.

My human disguise may be broken, but I will destory them.

What no my power!

I knew I was weakened since **his** betrayal.

No my dreams.

My goals.

This Burning City is MINE!!

I've failed again, my Kil'Jaeden have mercy on my soul.


	3. Mal'Ganis

**Mal'Ganis**

Prince Arthas was easy to manipluate into coming here, his zeal will be his undoing.

The Nerubians are not as intelligent as I remembered them to be. I figured they would of tried alliing with The Alliance, but the attack us both, well it just makes it easier for me.

Ah I see young the Prince has come to face me.

My base may be gone but your soul is ours.

His eyes are glazed and cold as I speak of his deeds.

Frostmourne is steady in his hand.

"He tells me the time for my vengeance has come."

"What he couldn't possible be-"

Ah dam I was betrayed by this **human **the **lich king **and even my_** masters???**_


	4. Anetheron

**Anetheron**

"Lord Archimonde has little patience for failure."

"Don't worry neither the Lich King or his undead lackies will jeopardize the Legion's Return."

You were right Tichondrius _**The Legion **_has returned, however you didn't expect to meet your end did you?

Illidan Stormrage is your killer and I wonder how he knew about The Skull of Gul'dan.

Even with your death _**we **_will win.

Its funny how these races make a pitiful last stand againts us.

Rage Winterchill my co-commander of the scrouge is already assaulting the alliance basecamp.

Well, well looks like he died ah but no matter the altar will bring him back.

These humans and high elves are frail and weak but the dwarves sturdy hides make them more of a challenge.

The Alliance is defeated and soon we will crush the Horde and the Night Elves.

The Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren are harder to beat with their shamanistic power, tracking abilities, and sturdy hides.

I'm surprised that the Orc Warcheif was able to harm Lord Archimonde, Even so _**we **_are victories!

Now the Night Elves remain, I will delight in killing them but I will keep one alive I need to know how Illidan knew of The Skull of Gul'dan afterall.

Furbolgs and Dark Trolls of course the creatures of the land will rise againts but they will be dealt with accordingly.

Victory is ours, We are the legion, and we couldn't of won without my kind the Nathrezim.

Ah whats happening my powers are leaving me, how? Lord Archimonde dead?!

Dam that lightning?

Its the orc warcheif that harmed Lord Archimonde.

Impossible I can't die these creatures can't have the power to kill a dreadlord.


	5. Vagath

**Vagath**

_Mortals, here? What is the meaning of this, pathetic Broken!_

Do you intend to betray Lord Illidan__

Akama: A mere nuisance, I assure you! Tell the Master his prisoner will not escape while Akama and his Deathsworn watch over her.

You'd do well not to toy with me, Akama. Illidan has given me strict orders to keep watch on the Warden. If I find out you are hiding anything from me, I will crush you with my bare hands!

These Scyers and Aldor try my patient.

When they learn its useless and pointless to fight Lord Illidan.

More fighters come good, my claws need something to strike.

What is that the _Ashtongue Deathsworn?_

So Akama who've betrayed Lord Iliidan you will pay for your insolence.

Claws againts blades, don't worry Broken you won't suffer... much.

I wonder though why you don't betrayed he who gave your pitiful race back your home, and ironicly enough had you be allies of the fel orcs who hunted you.

Ah, if I'm not careful that Broken fool could hurt me.

What am I saying nothing could hurt a Nathrezim.

No, how, impossible, I'm ... ... I'm **dying!?!**

It was my carelessness I underestimated that Brok... no, I underestimated Akama. 


	6. Tichondrius

_Arthas: Mal'Ganis I don't know how you survived- _

Calm yourself Prince Arthas, like Mal'Ganis I am Dreadlord.

* * *

So this your Champion Ner'zhul?

Is was amusing to see the confrontation between master and pupil.

_

* * *

_The orcs can still be useful to us. 

Mannoroth's blood will curropt them.

Cenarius the demigod has falllen to Hellscream.

Its funny, Mannoroth the Destructer slain by his own pet orcs.

Whats even more ironic is that it was his greatest creation and most favored pupil, Grom Hellscream.

The Skull of Gul'dan this artifact will be useful.

The Satyr will be useful in keeping unwanted company out.

* * *

_What? ... How? _

Illidan: How does it feel to be fighting one of your kind Dreadlord?

* * *

This is Illidan I remember him, this will not be an easy fight.

How did he get so strong?

How did he change?

Wait... The Skull of Gul'dan!?!

How??

Of course who else beside the mortal races of Azeroth would benefit from our downfall.

After this fight and we claim Mt. Hyjal, we deal with Ner'zhul, Arthas, Kel'Thuzad and Anub'arak.

Afterall those 3 can't be trusted and the crypt lord is to close to Ner'zhul to be trusted.

Arg.

This pain.

Curse, you!

**Illidan! **

Arthas!

Ner'zhul! 

May you all suffer Kil'jaeden's wrath.

Even with my death your treachery will still be known.

Kil'jaeden sees all.

I will be avenged.


	7. Varimathras

So they have come to reclaim what is mine.

* * *

_Thrall yells: HEROES OF THE HORDE, YOUR WARCHIEF CALLS! _

_Thralls yells: Gather behind me at the gates of the Undercity! Soon we march upon our fallen city and reclaim it - FOR THE HORDE! _

* * *

They think they can stop me.

I won't let these curs stop me.

Detheroc was a needed sacrifce.

The Undercity is mine!

* * *

_Thrall yells: Blood and thunder, champions of the Horde! We fight on this day for our fallen brothers and sisters! Mourn them not for they all died with honor in their hearts!_

_Thrall yells: Though we face great conflict, our might combined shall obliterate those who would oppose us! The grave injustices committed against the Horde will be met by an unstoppable force of reckoning! _

* * *

My years of plotting and planning won't be stopped by the Horde.

* * *

_Thrall yells: I call to you great spirits! Grant the Horde your blessing! For on this day our cause is righteous and just!_

_Thrall yells: Spirits of wind, carry to Saurfang the Younger the song of war! May ALL of our fallen brethren be vindicated by this battle! _

_Thrall yells: The battle for the Undercity begins now! Sound the horns of war! Champions of the Horde, be empowered by the might of your Warchief! _

_Thrall yells: ONWARD! _

_Thrall__says: Great wind brother, clear our path! _

* * *

So the Warchief thinks his little spirits can finish me.

Time to show myself to this foolish mortal.

* * *

_Thrall__yells: You must answer to the elements, demon!_

_Welcome to my kingdom of darkness! _

_Did you enjoy my minion's terrible creation? Potent, is it not? _

_But enough prattling! You wish to reclaim your city? Come then, heroes! Your souls will fuel the host! You will have this place back in pieces! _

_Thrall says: Great water spirit, wash away this corruption! _

_Thrall yells: ATTACK!!!! _

* * *

It seems that they have destroyed my forsaken followers.

No matter.

My brethern shall deal with these curs.

* * *

_Lady Sylvanas Windrunner says: HOLD! I sense dark magic. Demon magic... Stand ready! _

_Clever girl..._

_My brothers have grown hungry. Your souls will sate their appetites. _

* * *

Dam my brothers have been slain.

I can't let them into the throne room.

* * *

_Thrall yells: COWARD! You think to stop the Warchief of the Horde with pebbles? I will show you the true power of the elements! _

* * *

I can feel their stunned horror as my demons strike againts them.

Damn these portals...

I cannot hold them open.

* * *

_A distant voice yells: YOU HAVE FAILED ME, VARIMATHRAS! _

* * *

No I cannot fail.

These pathetic mortals.

Damn Sylvanas, I've forget how badly her arrows hurt.

Argg... noo... I cannot die!

Dam them.... dam the Horde... Dam Warchief Thrall.

Darkness.....

I have failed.

My the master have mercy have mercy on my soul.


End file.
